memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New Orleans class
Known ships Do we need to remove the table in favor of the template? I know they kind of duplicate info but the template is nicely compact and clickable, whereas the table provides detail (years active, registry, source). Especially seeing all ships of the same class with known registry is cool. Imho, they complement each other. Compare with Sovereign class. Kind regards, -- Markonian 20:54, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :Personally, I never saw the point in these tables on pages where templates are available, hence why I removed this one. Do we really need to be able to see at a glance which ship came from what source, was active in which time period and had what registry? In my opinion, that just clutters up the page. I can somewhat understand having a "(Name) class starships" page, like was done for the Miranda class, but those should be limited to classes with at least 50 known members. Also, not sure why I kept the table on the Sovvy page when I edited that one recently. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:19, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe it's because I'm a techie and into ships, but having registry and source has a great appeal. Think of when you check the Intrepid class page, and don't know which ship had a hero appearance or mention in the novelverse, versus the randomised in-game appearances. On pages that list registry, you can never see at a glance which ship classes have which registry. I can understand you don't want it to clutter up a page. To keep the tables in some form then, could they be exported to a page of their own, like List of xxx class starships? Kind regards, -- Markonian 06:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::I rather like starships as well, and I really don't need all that extra. And as I said above, I don't think extra pages for this kind of thing are warranted for ship classes that have only about a dozen known members, or less. Like I said, it should be at least 50 or so. - Bell'Orso (talk) 12:17, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don’t see any reason to link it to numbers as long as there’s at least two ships. Maybe the compromise would be to put all the tables on one page. Do we have a mechanic that makes tables sortable, so one can click on name, registry, source etc? Otherwise, for example, when somebody looks for all New Orleans starships that have a registry number and/or were referenced in novels, they have to click on the article of each ship. Alternatively, we do have lists of all ships by state (eg Breen, Terran, Andorian) but they’re not class specific, and you can’t see all ships becsyse some might be in service to a different state (eg Fed ships versus mirror counterparts). Kind regards, -- Markonian 13:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Starship class articles should have a table with relevant registries and other info where available. Templates are generally for the ship articles to show they are part of the class -- captainmike 69px 05:15, October 14, 2017 (UTC)